Katy Smith
Katy Smith was a renowned pilot and duelist of the Police Grand Army and the mother of Patrick Smith and grandmother of Alyssa Smith. Several years after participating in the NoHead Cataclysm, Katy accompanied Paige Nelson when she went to execute the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead. Alongside Caleb Hawkins and Jason Williams, they attempted to destroy the NoHead Grandmaster, but failed. In that final confrontation with the scheming villain, Katy perished at the hands of the Dark Lord. Biography Early life Katy Smith joined the ranks of the Police Grand Army at an unknown age, operating from home. This was unusual, as most involved police lived in the Sanctuary. In the criteria of sword dueling, she was number two in her class, second only to Jean Richardson. She survived the First Police Purge and took Richardson's crown as top duelist, as she had been a victim of the massacre. During the events of the International Police Hunt, she eventually became married, and gave birth to Patrick Smith. She also participated in the NoHead Cataclysm, which put an end to the First NoHead War. In the mix, she befriended Paige Nelson, who had led the attack. Death After the S.M.S.B. assaulted the Fourth NoHead Base, Paige Nelson left upstairs and drew her comlink and rallied Katy Smith, just as she had planned to do before the battle. When Smith arrived, she learned that Jason Williams and Caleb Hawkins had been recruited as well. On the eve of their confrontation with Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sebiscuits Cardarphen offered to join the quartet, but Paige refused him. Katy briefly chatted with Caleb and Jason before they crammed into an airspeeder and departed to the NoHead Grandmaster's office. Nervous, she claimed it would have been much calmer if Baby Intelligence or Sheriff Bladepoint had been with them. Jason scolded her for this; he maintained that they should be capable of subduing NoHead, and that they were sufficient for the task. On the way, Paige armed Katy and the others with swords. Walking into the office, the four police drew their swords and confronted Mr. Stupid NoHead, who quickly reached for his own. Leaping across his desk, the Dark Lord landed and stabbed Smith, who was unable to slash quickly enough, through the torso. Katy Smith died by the NoHead's blade, crumpling to the floor. As a result of Katy Smith's death, her son Patrick lived with only his father. It was at this point that he bonded with Becca Carter, a popular student at his school. Physical description Katy Smith was slim and sported a casual hairstyle. Talents and abilities Katy was number two in her fencing class, and she generally adopted a highly defensive fighting style. In spite of this, however, Smith was slain by Mr. Stupid NoHead with a single blow, being caught off-guard by the Dark Lord's speed. Relationships Zett Katy had a brief romantic relationship with fellow officer Zett. However, both were more dedicated to their career and decided it was "more pertinent than their love life." However, they would still nurse feelings for each other. Paige Nelson Katy Smith has been friends with Paige Nelson ever since the NoHead Cataclysm. Behind the scenes ''The Gladiator: Ultimate Cloning Edition In this non-canonical short story, Katy Smith flew in a G-40 squadron when she participated in the Assault on Florida. The city's shield proved stronger than expected, and the attack force suffered heavy losses, but the tables turned when X1, a clone of police leader Abalan, provided assistance.The Gladiator: Ultimate Cloning Edition'' In 2014, Smith flew in a G-40 squadron when she participated in both an orbital and ground assault on Imperial cloning facilities in the state of Florida led by the police general Ronald Koda, together with Commodore Yasmine Vieda. The city's shield proved stronger than expected, and the attack force suffered heavy losses attempting to breach it. After her squadron was torn apart by a series of Death beams, Smith called for a retreat to be ordered. However, Koda commanded Smith to hold her position and for all ships to keep pressing the attack. X1, a clone of mutated police leader Abalan, whom Koda was mentoring, piloted the Redemption into the city's shield generator. Smith piloted her G-40 to the city's surface, covering the ground assault on the cloning facility. X1 leaped onto Smith's fighter during the operation, asking the pilot to carry him to the cloning towers where the Dark mutant the Gladiator, X1's former Master, was holding police Captain Laleh Clipso. Heavy fire kept Smith from reaching it through the dogfight, so at X1's urging she dove underneath the platform on which the facility was built, then shot her way through the platform near the spires. She emerged near the target and X1 jumped into the building. There, X1 rescued Clipso and managed to capture the Gladiator, though the Gladiator did not remain in police custody long. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Police trainees Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Smith family Category:Police officers Category:Zett's romantic relationships